Isaac Flynn
is an original character in Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds ''as one of the main characters of the game, and plays a pivotal part of the ''Chou Super Robot Wars series. Background To be added Crosspedia Entry Isaac Garcia-Shapiro Flynn is an inventor who is half-American, quarter-Mexican and quarter-Jewish. And he is no ordinary inventor either, nor is his father. Inheriting his extraordinary building skills from his father, he is a supergenius who displays feats of unusual intelligence by inventing machinery and gadgetry in a short period of time. Isaac is armed with an exoskeleton machine that allows him to possess super-strength, perform multiple tasks via his third arm and fire multiple missiles from his ten-barrel rocket launcher on his shoulder. He holds a massive 40 kilogram supergun with tremendous amount of firepower that can take out nearly ten thousand enemies or destroy hundreds of heavily armed vehicles before reloading altogether. Finally, he has a small energy cannon armed on his chest that fires a massive beam that wipes out anything in its path. All of which are made by Isaac of course. Project X Zone 3 Isaac appears in Project X Zone 3 as a Solo Unit. Stats (Project X Zone 3) Attack Skill List Chou Super Robot Wars Isaac appears as one of the main characters of Chou Super Robot Wars AE and Chou Super Robot Wars M. He engineers the creation of various machines and vehicles, and pilots some of his own, including the Dragonturtle Mk. 2. Dragonturtle Mk. 2 ~Battleship Mode~ * Length: 350 meters * Weight: 35,000 metric tons * Height: 38 meters The is an upgrade to the Dragonturtle Mk. 1 built by Isaac Flynn, after it is destroyed and Chizuru Urashima is killed. Unlike the Dragonturtle Mk. I, the upgraded version doesn't have a Vehicle Mode but provides improvements from the previous model such as defensive weaponry. The Dragonturtle can also transform into its Victory God Mode. Dragonturtle Mk. 2 ~Victory God Mode~ * Height: 113 meters (Size: 2L) * Weight: 20,000 metric tons The , or simply called Victory God, is Isaac's signature Super Robot and one of the four Banpresto Original mecha that are created exclusively in Chou Super Robot Wars. Victory God is equipped with an energy sword. It can shield oncoming attacks by conjoining the two shields on the robot's wrists and projecting a force field around itself. Attacks (Victory God) Victory God has the following attacks: * Energy Pulse ** ATK: 2100 EN: 15 * Energy Fury ** ATK: 2300 EN: 19 * Punishment Kick ** ATK: 3500 EN: 0 * Shell Frisbee ** ATK: 3300 EN: 0 * Victory Boomerang ** ATK: 4300 EN: 20 * God Beam ** ATK: 4800 EN: 30 * Victory Soar ** ATK: 5500 EN: 0 * Super Thunder Overdrive ** ATK: 6200 EN: 35 * God Retribution Strike ** ATK: 6800 EN: 0 * Holy Victory Cross ** ATK: 7400 EN: 50 Minimum Stats (Victory God) Trivia * The design of Isaac's mecha, the Victory God, is an homage to the Super Robot anime of the 70's and 80's such as Mazinger Z, Getter Robo, Combattler V, GoShogun and others. Gallery File:Isaac_Flynn_(Chou_Super_Robot_Wars).png|Isaac's character art from Chou Super Robot Wars Æ Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Playable characters Category:New characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Male Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters